Hiding In Your Arms
by furryewokazon
Summary: It was a good thing that Brittany had always been particularly perceptive when it came to Santana's moods...


Brittany knew that Santana wanted to be touched tonight even though she hadn't specifically asked her for it. It was in the way that Santana had _nervously _asked her to sleep over and how she'd let her choose what movies they'd watch. It was in the way she was sitting upright against her pillows at the head of her bed, jutting her chest out in a suggestive manner with her legs slightly splayed in Brittany's direction. Though her eyes were trained on the flickering light of the television screen, it was obvious that the Latina's attention was far from occupied with the animated movie that was currently playing. Her body practically begged for Brittany to touch her… even though she wasn't quite ready to acknowledge that want out loud just yet.

It was a good thing that Brittany had always been particularly perceptive when it came to Santana's moods because she'd started noticing the changes in her best friend's behaviour ever since they'd recently started making out at parties for boys' attention. In the same way that Brittany had started appreciating Santana in a whole new light so too had she started noticing her friend's lingering glances in her direction.

Even if Santana was scared and a little confused at what she was feeling at the moment, her mounting curiosity was far too great to say 'no '.

It was in knowing this that gave Brittany all the confidence she needed to act on her own urges tonight.

Brittany was curled up on the bed at Santana's side not even bothering to pretend to be interested in the television anymore- not when Santana's presence was proving so distracting. Instead she stared at her hand for a long contemplative moment before boldly placing it on Santana's stomach where the hem of the girl's night shirt had ridden up exposing a tantalising hint of her midriff.

Santana tensed at the contact. That reaction spoke volumes to Brittany because sharing little innocent touches was just what they did together. If Santana was making something of such an innocent gesture then Santana's thoughts were precisely right where Brittany believed them to be.

Santana's eyes closed momentarily and Brittany kept her hand still, waiting to see if Santana would acknowledge her touch. Then with a trembling breath Santana opened her eyes again and focused squarely on the screen once more, not even glancing in Brittany's direction or in that of the warm hand resting on her stomach.

Brittany's lips twitched into a wry smile; so Santana was hoping to evade acknowledging how much she wanted _this _by pretending it wasn't happening. That didn't deter Brittany in the slightest, because she knew that while Santana could act like she wasn't affected by Brittany's touch, her body's arousal would soon betray her want…

So Brittany started moving her hand ever so gently as she began rubbing across Santana's stomach, flicking her eyes back and forth between watching her hands progress and glancing at Santana's face.

Brittany wiggled her fingers, smoothing out the cotton material of Santana's shirt as she rubbed up and down Santana's abdomen in slow languid patterns. She was in no rush- to be honest she didn't really know what she was supposed to be doing- touching Santana was as familiar to her as breathing, but this was a different kind of touching than they weren't so used to… this was touching with intent to physically make Santana feel good and the excitement brought on by her touching was also having quite the effect on Brittany.

Keeping her eyes trained on Santana's face now, Brittany began to increase the surface area of Santana's body her hand was ghosting over, exploring more of Santana with every stroke. She was going along with Santana's game of feigning ignorance at their _play _however, and made sure that her hand returned time and time again to where she started; teasing out her very subtle intent to move her hand exactly where both girls wanted it to go.

When her hand _"accidentally" _grazed the underside of Santana's breast, Brittany was sure that she felt Santana arch into her touch though her face showed no change from the mask of avid concentration she was focusing on the television. As she moved her hand away once more there was a slight tightening to Santana's jaw which Brittany amusedly identified as the first sign of the girl's frustration.

Smiling at her own sneaky moves Brittany ran her hand straight up the valley between Santana's breasts to touch the smaller girl's collarbone briefly before retreating back down the same way. She repeated this motion a few more times before taking a detour on her next return motion and running her hand back down Santana's left side with particular attention to the outside curve of her breast.

Again Santana arched into the touch, far more noticeably than last time though her face remained focused on not reacting.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Brittany felt a wave of boldness wash over her and she moved to touch Santana in a way she'd been thinking about for weeks now, palming the full swell of Santana's growing breast in one confident sweep.

Santana gasped at the contact causing Brittany to withdraw her hand immediately as she studied her best friend's face for any indication that she'd overstepped their invisible boundaries. Though Santana still would not look at her, she was now sporting an adorable flush to her cheeks which Brittany could just make out in the flickering light.

Brittany tentatively returned her hand to its starting mark over Santana's navel and waited for Santana to shrug her off. When resistance didn't come, Brittany slowly began to retrace her movements building up to the same sweeping rub over Santana's chest. This time she did not stop when Santana gasped quietly once again, taking it this time as an encouraging sound and continued to rub the flat of her hand over one breast and then alternating to the other in smooth circular motions.

When Brittany began to feel Santana's nipples hardening at her ministrations through coarse shirt fabric, Brittany began squeezing her hand firmly over each mound before focusing her attention directly to Santana's nipples, circling a stiff peak before stroking her thumb over it experimentally.

"_Uh_," Santana keened quietly as her head fell back against the pillows behind her neck and her eyes closed of their own volition.

Brittany smiled at Santana's reaction as her fingers twitched eager to hear that sound again.

She stroked her thumb over Santana's nipple again and watched as Santana bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. Brittany slid her hand across to the other breast and pinched the nipple there, squeezing it gently between her thumb and forefinger.

Santana's hips suddenly twitched as her hands squeezed hard at the bed sheets under her. Brittany watched it all in amazement not believing her unsure touch could be the cause of such pleasure in Santana.

Craving more direct contact, Brittany moved her hand away from Santana's chest moving back down to the girl's bellybutton. She circled it idly, enjoying the feel of bare skin as she slowly worked back up to the riding hem of Santana's shirt. She fingered the hem for a few counts battling with her own indecision and only letting a single finger stray underneath to tickle at the still covered flesh. Brittany wanted so badly to run her hand back up Santana's body- underneath her shirt this time, to touch the naked flesh of her best friend's breasts with her warm palm- but her nerves were suddenly overpowering her.

Brittany flicked her eyes back to Santana's face only to realise the Latina had momentarily recovered from Brittany's teasing touch but rather than returning her attention back to the movie playing as Brittany assumed she would, Santana was now frowning thoughtfully down at Brittany's hand and the shy finger sneaking underneath her shirt.

Unexpectedly Santana gripped the hem of her shirt and in one swift pull divested herself of it, whipping it from her body and tossing it carelessly aside. She then settled herself back against her pillows, making herself comfortable once more. She jutted her chest out proudly- suggestively putting on a show for Brittany despite her obvious blush as her eyes returned to the television screen and she resumed feigning ignorance at the overtly sexual invitation she'd just made.

Brittany was blushing too at Santana's forward move but was quickly distracted by the sight of Santana's naked chest so openly on display. It wasn't like Brittany hadn't seen Santana topless before but there was something very different about Santana stripping for her and asking without requiring any words, for Brittany to continue touching her unhindered. That Santana continued to lie back trying to act cool like she wasn't half naked just made the urge to touch all the more desirable.

Brittany didn't need to be asked twice; reading Santana's fearless gesture for the request that it was, Brittany directly placed her hand on Santana's left breast cupping it shyly. She massaged the mound reverently, testing its weight and then began rolling the hard nipple with the open palm of her hand.

Santana arched visibly into her touch and once again the cartoon on screen was forgotten as her eyes closed and jaw dropped open in a silent gasp.

Brow creased in concentration, Brittany slid her hand to Santana's right breast to evenly disperse her recently discovered appreciation for Santana's tits, paying particular attention to stimulating their sensitive peaks. Santana's nipples were rock hard, and Brittany could feel them pebbled against her palm making her want to play with them even more. Deciding to do just that, Brittany curled her fingers and began stroking at each nipple with her dancing fingertips.

Brittany licked at her lips as she watched a tight nipple roll beneath her fingers. She really wanted to know what it would feel like to flick that same nipple with her tongue but that seemed too risky a move for this new territory they were exploring together. Brittany had to remind herself to keep her head. Wandering hands seemed acceptable as long as she kept up with Santana acting like they weren't doing anything particularly out of the ordinary… but she was sure that if she did move to lick her friend it would be too forward and would probably spook Santana, breaking the haze and reminding her of the fact that this kind of behaviour was beyond what many would consider appropriate for two best friends.

So Brittany continued to subtly fondle her best friend's chest, doing the best job she could with only one hand even though she would have preferred to have had both of her hands hard at work.

Santana didn't seem overly concerned however as she continued to make small contented sounds at Brittany's touch.

Brittany had to commend herself because really, out of the two of them she was the one who was acting far more composed about what was going down at the moment.

Still focusing wholeheartedly on Santana's dusky nipples, Brittany pulled her hand away and brought it to her lips to lick her thumb quickly and with an adventurous grope reached for a nipple again to circle the wetness over the peak with hard slippery strokes.

"_Ohh_," Santana moaned as her hips twitched in response to the slick sensation and her legs fell open a little wider.

Brittany smiled proudly at her ingeniousness figuring that any breeze across Santana's naked chest would only make her nipples tighten even more being wet and susceptible to the room's cool temperature. She rushed to repeat the action to the other breast, enjoying how easily the wet nipple slipped under her fingertips.

Santana's entire body was slowly moving now, arching her chest into Brittany's hand and rolling her hips to her own rhythm- whether she was aware of it or not.

Brittany was mesmerized by the visual of Santana's slight hipbones peeking out from the low waistband of her bed shorts as her friend's body squirmed around suggestively right next to her.

Brittany watched Santana's muscular thighs tensing and relaxing with her movements and knew as the girl's legs continued to edge wider apart, where it was that Santana _needed _her touch next…

Taking a deep breath Brittany pushed her nervousness aside and delivered one last pinch to Santana's nipple before sliding her hands away back down the Latina's front. She lightly scratched at Santana's stomach with her short nails watching as tight muscles quivered in reflex.

She sensed Santana's eyes on her suddenly as her hand continued its downward trail and with her cheeks practically glowing with coyness under her gaze, Brittany forced herself to look up and focus her attention entirely on the television screen; giving Santana a taste of her own medicine.

Brittany was sure she heard the hint of a chuckle escape her friend but her hand was still on the move and that quickly caught Santana's attention once again.

If Brittany was nervous before she had no words to describe how she was feeling now as her hand lightly moved over the front of Santana's shorts and stilled momentarily as her fingers toyed with the material there.  
>Santana was lying still next to her now waiting to see what Brittany intended to do. Her chest was heaving with deep breaths but her hips were frozen in place as though she was unable to move under the weight of Brittany's hand.<p>

They had already taken this far further than they ever had before, usually only ever kissing in public for show… and of course that little secret habit they'd fallen into somewhere along the way of blindly leaning in for a goodnight kiss in the dark whenever they slept together while lying tangled in each other's arms. Sometimes those innocent kisses would last a little longer than they really should… but the girls would always manage to pull away before it got too heated. The last time they'd shared a kiss like that however, they didn't realise how carried away they'd both got until they pulled apart gasping heavily and found their traitorous hands had begun to wander. Both completely embarrassed by their actions they'd pulled apart until they weren't touching at all and had not spoken of the encounter since.

And now without so much as a peck they'd already progressed far further than Santana probably intended when she invited Brittany to stay over. But neither girl really wanted to stop now even though they were also both somewhat _terrified _of continuing and what it would mean if they did…

Brittany realised that she quite literally held the future of their friendship in the palm of her hand.  
>It was up to her to decide to take this further… since Santana was lying back and waiting for Brittany to take the lead.<p>

Deciding to ease them both into the idea, Brittany slid her hand to the side and rubbed down the front of Santana's thigh.

Santana released a deep breathe she didn't realise she was holding and began watching Brittany's hand move slowly up and down her thigh- so close to the source of her mounting arousal.

Brittany continued to slowly stroke Santana's thigh for so long that she almost convinced herself that it was all she'd really intended to do when she'd slid her hand down Santana's body… but there was no denying that now when she was so close to really _feeling _Santana, that she wasn't curious.

So on her next stroke she moved her hand to the inside of Santana's thigh and began rubbing in gentle soothing circles despite getting caught on the hem of the girl's shorts every now and again.

Santana edged her leg closer to Brittany causing her legs to open wider and the material of her shorts to ride higher up her leg giving Brittany more access to the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her again but she kept her own eyes focused on her hand as it danced up the inside of Santana's leg. She could feel the heat burning off Santana's sex as her hand neared ever closer to the girl's slit but she was currently playing chicken with her own resolve as to whether she really had to guts to take their game any further.

Experimentally she reached out and brushed her fingertips over the girl's mound without moving her hand any higher.

Santana squeaked at the light touch.

If they were going to stop they had to do so now… because any further and there would be no turning back.

Brittany brushed with her fingers again- a little harder this time and watched Santana's hips buck.

"_Britt…?_"

Brittany blushed at her name on Santana's lips and missed that the girl was actually trying to get her attention.

When Santana's soft hand closed around her wrist, Brittany froze and looked up at Santana in sincere panic, fearing she'd misread the signals somehow.

"_Brittany?_" Santana repeated unsurely, trying to express her concerns through her friend's name.

Brittany stared into Santana's eyes unabashed and saw past the arousal to the fear that was simmering there.

"We can stop," Brittany whispered immediately, not wanting to cause any discomfort for her best friend and tried to pull her hand away.

But Santana's grasp on her wrist kept her hand in place…

"Do you want me to stop?" Brittany asked uncertainly.

Santana remained silent, refusing to voice an answer… though her hand remained wrapped firmly around Brittany's wrist.

Brittany was sure Santana wanted her to finish what they'd started tonight… she was just scared of acknowledging out loud that she did.

So Brittany helped her accept the fact the best way she knew how; Brittany moved her hand purposely over the small distance to firmly cup her friend's sex.

Santana's eyes rolled back into her head and she released her hold on Brittany's wrist as she fell back against her pillows and arched into the intimate pressure.

Brittany kept her hand still, letting Santana get used to the feeling and allowed herself to appreciate the overwhelming warmth against her palm. She'd definitely never touched Santana here before but already she could tell Santana was incredibly turned on by the dampness of the girl's crotch.

When Santana recovered she rolled her head to the side and stared at Brittany in amazement at what she was feeling. Brittany smiled encouragingly back at her and wiggled her fingers.

"_Oh, ohhh…_" Santana cooed as she started rocking shyly against Brittany's hand.

Feeling emboldened and now more than confident that this was what they both wanted, Brittany shuffled closer to Santana on the bed so that their bodies were pressed supportively against each other and moved her hand to Santana's stomach only to slide it under the waistband of her shorts.

When her fingers brushed the elastic of Santana's underwear she paused with one finger curled inside and looked at Santana for permission.

Santana stared at her wide eyed for a long moment before stretching her neck to timidly press her lips against Brittany's.

Brittany returned the innocent kiss at the same time she slid her hand all the way into Santana's underwear to cup at her wet, swollen slit.

Santana's mouth opened against Brittany's face to release a loud groan.

As she began to lazily move her fingers through Santana's slick folds, Brittany pulled back to watch the pleasure- filled expressions crossing her friend's face.

Brittany had touched herself before and sure it had been nice and all… but from the look on Santana's face having someone else touch you was way better.

Brittany stroked the length of Santana's slit spreading her arousal all over. Santana was so wet that her fingers were slipping easily over the sensitive area.

Santana was panting really hard now and rolling her hips so erratically that Brittany figured she was definitely doing something right. She'd never had an orgasm herself but she'd heard it was the reason why people enjoyed sex so much… and even though she wasn't sure if what they were doing qualified as sex – they were both girls after all- she was determined in that moment to make sure Santana had one.

Not knowing quite how to make that happen or what it would look like to be able to tell if Santana even had an orgasm, Brittany decided to just keep on rubbing Santana with more determination until _something _happened…

Knowing what felt good on her body, Brittany moved her hand higher and rubbed the nub she had correctly deduced to be Santana's clit.

"_Ohh Britt... there_," Santana moaned her approval at the touch as she leaned her body harder into Brittany's. "_Yes…_"

Brittany continued stroking Santana's clit as she watched Santana struggle to contain what she was feeling. She almost looked confused at where this intensifying pleasure was headed...

"Relax San…" Brittany whispered soothingly as she started circling Santana's clit. "Just _feel _it."

"_Uggh_" Santana groaned as she buried her head in Brittany's neck and turned her whole body towards Brittany, bucking wholeheartedly against Brittany's determined fingers.

And then Santana's thighs began shaking and with a final flick of her finger, Brittany felt Santana's whole body tense against her.

Grinning proudly Brittany pulled her hand free from Santana's underwear and wrapped her arm securely around Santana's back holding her close as her friend's body continued to twitch with the aftershocks of what was undoubtedly her climax. Brittany liked to think it might have even been her friend's first orgasm.

Santana's hands were gripping the front of Brittany's shirt, squeezing fisted handfuls of bunched material. Eventually she relaxed her grasp and attempted to smooth the material back in to place, pulling at the shirt to modestly cover Brittany's stomach. This made Brittany giggle seeing as Santana was still topless after all.

It was then that Brittany realised how incredibly shy Santana had suddenly become as the girl refused to look her in the eye. She did remain nestled in the blonde's embrace though so that was a good sign.

Brittany didn't want this experience to make things awkward between them in any way. Whatever it was that had been changing their friendship had been a long time coming and even though she didn't quite understand what it all meant right now… what they'd just experienced together proved how amazing it could be. It wasn't something to be feared or ashamed off…

Brittany leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to the top of Santana's head and then reached over her for the television remote to switch off the power and send the room into the non-confrontational darkness they'd come to rely upon to hide their intimacy. She then tossed a thick blanket over the two of them and pulled Santana closer to her as she lay back down.

Santana followed Brittany willingly, curling herself around the blonde's taller frame and relaxing in her embrace.

The silence stretched between them while Brittany brushed her hand soothingly through Santana's long hair, her own want now a distant thought as she worried over Santana's uncharacteristic behaviour. She held Santana close until she believed the smaller girl had finally nodded off.

"You're _so _beautiful," Brittany whispered into Santana's hair. "Good night, Santana."

Brittany felt Santana shift at her words and then her friend was pulling away from her. Panicked by the sudden loss, Brittany could only squint through the darkness trying to see what was wrong and where Santana was going…

With a loud click the bedside lamp flicked on shining light over the bed and revealing to Brittany that Santana had not strayed very far at all, merely leaning to where she could reach the lamps switch. Though relieved, the unexpected light had caught her by surprise and Brittany was temporarily blinded; she shut her eyes quickly to let them recover.

The bed shifted underneath her and then a delicate hand was placed on her cheek. Brittany opened her eyes to find Santana sharing her pillow now, lying opposite Brittany and staring unwaveringly into her eyes.  
>Santana stared at Brittany with her emotion-filled eyes for a pointed measure before purposefully leaning forward and planting a hard, determined kiss on the blonde's lips. When Santana pulled back her cheeks were pink and Brittany could feel the heat flood her own face as Santana timidly held her gaze.<p>

And then as soon as it had happened, Santana was rolling away to turn the lamp off once more before scrambling back to the centre of the bed to curl around Brittany's warm body.

Brittany smiled contentedly into the dark as Santana wiggled making herself comfortable. Brittany knew that through that brief, fervent kiss Santana had been trying to communicate a little of what she couldn't quite voice out loud just yet…

And expressed like that, with deliberate execution and out in the open by the light of a bedside lamp- it was certainly a promising start that neither of them could really ignore.

_fin._


End file.
